


cicatrize

by graysbasil



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is lonely, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, george doesn't know if he should be sad or angry, george is disappointed and angry, he just misses his friend, implied dnf, kinda deserving, no beta we die like dream did to tommy, prisoner dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysbasil/pseuds/graysbasil
Summary: George goes to visit Dream in prison, and the conversation doesn't go how he expected.(i know it's short, first fic !)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	cicatrize

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ! kinda nervous, hope you enjoy !!

Silence. Dream stared blankly at the wall. George breathed heavily. “Say something,” he whispered.

“Say something, huh? You’re the one visiting me, why don’t you say something?” snarked Dream. 

George’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly. They sat in silence for a few minutes before George muttered, “Why did you do it?” Dream’s head snapped away from the wall to stare at his former friend. His jaw set stiffly as he glowered from behind the mask. George’s breath caught as he shifted his weight. He inhaled through his nose. “You threw us away,” he clarified, cold undertones seeping from his voice.

Dream barked a laugh. “So what?”

George exploded. “So what? So what? What the fuck is wrong with you? I loved you, Sapnap loved you. We were a team! It’s always been the three of us, and you- you destroyed that because you’re a bloody power hungry son of a bitch! What about us, you fucker? You said you didn’t care about anything, knowing Sap and I would hear about it! You sick bastard! You deserve to sit in this lonely cell and rot!”

Dream was off the bed in an instant, ripping the smiley mask off his face to show crazed, sunken eyes. Stalking to the bars, he held the brunette’s wrist in a bruising grip, causing George to whimper, attempting to pull his arm away. Dream leaned against the metal bars, showing raw skin and chapped, bloody lips. Burns covered his skin, and George couldn’t help but stare at the bruised knuckles of the hand that held his wrist. A hoarse whisper pulled George’s gaze back to the blond’s face.

“I deserve it, huh? I deserve to have my friends betray me. I deserve these burns from jumping in the lava. I deserve to stare at my reflection in the water because I’m fucking alone. I deserve my only escape being a goddamn, fucking clock on the wall of this hellhole!” Dream’s voice rose by the word, frightening George, as he tried to step back in fear. “Is that what you believe, George? Is that what you fucking believe?”

George shook with anxiety. “Let go of me.” His voice wavered. “Dream, you’re hurting me.” The hard look on the taller man’s face faltered a bit, his grip loosened as he turned away. George glanced off, watching as the lava bubbled and popped aggressively. He spoke, in a soft voice, “This isn’t you.”

Dream scoffed, glowering at his ugly cauldron. “‘This isn’t me’? Then tell me, George, what is ‘me’?”

George looked back into the cell, which happened to be the tall blond’s back. “The real you loves his friends, he would’ve never blown up the home he made with his brothers! The real you didn’t give up on his friends and family, his lover!. The real you didn’t blow things out of proportion for his own sick desires.” He paused. “But you- you are sick. I don’t recognize you. You are not my Dream that I know and love. You are not my friend,” he added harshly.

Dream’s gaze rose from the cauldron. He stared at the stupid yellow clock. “Get out,” he said in a cold tone.

The shorter man’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Get. Out. Leave!” hissed Dream, whipping around to scowl at George.  
“Dream-”

“Leave, George!” lashed Dream. “Guard! Take him away! Guard!”

George spun around to see Sam standing across the pool of lava. He turned back to Dream. “Dream! Please!”

Dream sat on his bed, facing the black wall. “Tell Sapnap I said ‘hi’,” he monotonously grumbled.

George felt sharp pains from somewhere within his chest as he stepped on the bridge, numb. He couldn’t decide if he should cry or shout. He screwed his jaw shut, turning to face away from the angry prisoner, closing his eyes in relief? 

The stone bridge carried him across, and he went through protocol to leave the horrid place. As he left the prison, he glanced back, staring at the tall, impenetrable walls. He scoffed and stormed off.

**Author's Note:**

> cicatrize (v)  
> \- to find healing by the process of forming scars
> 
> i might continue this as a one shot sorta series into everyone visiting dream while he's at prison. lemme know if that sounds cool ? hope you enjoyed !! i was nervous to put this out, but i did it ! stay hydrated <3
> 
> gray :]


End file.
